Nature's Fury
by AuthorAtHeart88
Summary: After putting in hours at his job, Kurt returns to his loft for a night of relaxation. As he turns the television on, he catches the national news recounting a natural disaster that has hit home.
1. Chapter 1

Nature's Fury

Part 1

Kurt Hummel returned to the loft he shared with Rachel Berry. He had just finished a long day at his job at , ending a long week updating the website and making sure each outfit was correctly labeled with the designers name and materials used. His morning classes at NYADA had been cancelled and he took advantage of the time to put in some extra hours at his job.

He slid the door closed behind him and saw Rachel wasn't home. He recalled she had a late dance class and wouldn't be back for a couple hours.

Kurt made his way over to his desk and set his bag down. He was glad to be home and to have the weekend to recharge. He took a shower and changed into some comfortable clothes.

Grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, he moved over to the couch. He sat down and turned the television on. It was tuned to one of the national news channels. Just as he was about to change stations, he saw the breaking news banner with the words Tornado hits Ohio town.

Kurt stared at the screen, wondering if this was his imagination. He turned the volume up as a reporter appeared.

"Around noon local time, witnesses said a tornado barreled through this small town. Forecaster stated a line of violent storms were headed this way, but no one expected a tornado.

"There are several homes that were leveled by the twister," the reporter continued. "As you can see behind me, the William McKinley High School suffered extensive damage as well. Official have stated there have been some fatalities due to this storm, but no names have been released at this time. The clean up has already begun, but it will take time."

As more images of the destruction appeared on the screen, Kurt pulled his phone out and dialed his father's number. He knew his dad and Carole had returned to Lima the previous night.

The call picked up on the third ring. A female voice said, "Hello?"

"Carole?"

"Oh, Kurt," Carole said. "It's so good to hear you."

"Carole, I just saw the news," Kurt said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "Where's my dad?"

"Hang on," Carole said. "He's right here."

Kurt closed his eyes as he gripped the phone tighter.

"Hello?" came the familiar deep voice of his father.

"Dad," Kurt cried, relieved his father was all right.

"I'm here, kiddo," Burt said emotion in his own voice. "I'm here and I'm safe. So is Carole."

"I just saw it on the news," Kurt cried. "I got home from work and they were covering it."

"We're all right," Burt repeated. "The house has some minor damage, but we're both fine. We're helping with the clean up process."

"Dad, they're showing McKinley," Kurt said, opening his eyes and looking at the television. "Blaine, the New Directions."

"I know, Kurt," Burt said. "We're trying to get some information."

"I'm getting a ticket and coming home," Kurt said.

"Stay there, Kurt," Burt said.

"But Dad."

"Kurt, there is no power here," Burt said. "There's a curfew being put in place. The local police, county sheriff and the state police will keep people from coming in. We will come to you as soon as we can. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said, reaching up to wipe the tears away.

"Now, I need you to reach your brother," Burt said. "He will freak out. He will want to come here too, but tell him to come to you. We'll meet you both there, okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, Dad," Kurt said staring at the screen, the image of McKinley's damage being shown. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What about the Berry's? What do I tell Rachel?"

"I haven't seen Hiram or Leroy yet," Burt said. "But I will see what I can find out. Just tell her the truth and that we'll be in touch as soon as we can, okay?"

"All right, Dad."

"I love you, son."

"I love you too. And Carole. Please be safe."

"We will be," Burt said. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye Kurt."

Kurt ended the call and focused on the screen, videoa of people beginning to move debris being shown.

His gaze turned to his phone and composed a text in all capital letters.

Kurt: **CALL ME NOW.**

He held his phone tight as he watched the television, hoping to see his Dad and Carole, and everyone he knew to reassure him that they were all right.

Kurt's phone buzzed.

Finn: **What's going on?**

Kurt groaned.

Kurt: **Call me. Something happened. Can't explain over text**.

Kurt took several breaths waiting for his phone to ring. It did a moment later and Finn's name appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Finn."

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"Have you seen the news?"

"No. What's going on?"

"I talked to my dad and Carole and they are safe."

"Okay," Finn said.

"But a tornado hit Lima."

"What?"

"It's on the national news," Kurt said. "I saw it when I got home. I called my dad. He and Carole are all right."

"I'm heading home," Finn said.

"Come to the city," Kurt said, knowing Finn was in Albany checking out colleges. "Dad said we wouldn't be able to get in. He said they'd come here."

"I'll let you know when I'll get there," Finn said. "Keep me posted, okay?"

"Okay."

There was a pause. "Are you all right, Kurt?"

"I'm worried," he answered. "They've shown pictures of McKinley."

"Kurt, you need to believe that everyone is all right," Finn said. "I'm worried too. But if they were in class when it hit, the teacher's would've done everything to protect them, okay?"

"Okay."

"Stay safe, Kurt, and I will talk to you as soon as I can make arrangements to get there."

"You too, Finn."

"Bye," Finn said.

"Bye."

Kurt pulled his legs to his chest and held his phone tightly. He couldn't believe this happened in his hometown. He looked at his phone and pulled up Blaine's contact info. They hadn't talked in a few days because of their busy schedules, but he loved Blaine. He composted a text.

Kurt: **Heard about the tornado. Please let me know you're safe.**

He hit send and waited.

-KB KB KB KB KB-

Kurt was sitting in the same position when Rachel finally returned to the loft. He heard her close the door.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up when I got home," Rachel said, moving to the couch. She sat down beside him. "But I'm glad you are so I...Kurt? What's wrong? You've been crying."

He turned his bloodshot eyes away from the television and Rachel gasped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There was a tornado that hit Lima," Kurt said and pointed at the television.

"Oh no," Rachel said, her face pale as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"My dads?" Rachel asked after a minute of watching the video of the destruction.

"I don't know," Kurt said. "My dad was going to keep me posted."

Kurt watched Rachel pull out her phone and check her messages.

"They're safe!" Rachel cried out. "They left me a message. But they're safe." She reached over and hugged Kurt.

Kurt hugged her in return, grateful for some good news.

"Burt and Carole are okay?"

"They are okay," Kurt said. "The house has some minor damage, but they are safe." Kurt clung to Rachel. "But McKinley got hit."

"How bad?"

"There's some damage and injuries, but that's all they've said."

"Did you call Blaine?"

"I texted him, but he hasn't answered," Kurt said with a hitch in his voice.

"You can't panic," Rachel said. "He may have lost his phone getting to safety. You can't assume anything."

Kurt looked at Rachel with tear-filled eyes. "I can't lose him. I love him so much."

"He loves you too," Rachel said, pulling him close. "Anyone would be crazy to not see that."

Kurt's phone rang and he looked at it. "Hey Finn."

"I'm on my way now," Finn said. "When I arrive I will come right to your loft."

"Okay," Kurt said.

"Have you heard from Blaine?"

"No," Kurt answered.

"He's all right," Finn said. "Just keep thinking that."

"All right," Kurt said.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too."

"I'll be there soon," Finn said.

"I'll see you then."

The call was ended and Kurt lowered the phone.

"Finn's coming?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Dad doesn't want us to go to Lima since there's no power."

"He is always welcome here," Rachel said. "Will you be okay while I change?"

Kurt nodded.

-KB KB KB KB KB-

The next morning Kurt was curled up against Finn on the couch. He had not slept, but felt comforted that his brother and best girlfriend were beside him.

He slowly untangled himself from Finn's hold without waking him and slowly stood up. He made his way over to the small kitchen and got the coffee started. He knew it was going to be a long day. Kurt headed to take a shower while the coffee brewed.

As the water cascaded over him, Kurt fought to keep the tears a bay. He was terrified he had lost his soul mate. He knew Blaine was the only one. He knew his heart would never belong to another. He needed Blaine.

"Kurt?" came Rachel's voice from the other side of the door.

He steadied his voice. "Give me a minute."

"Okay."

He quickly shut the water off and dried himself off with one of the fluffy blue towels. He slid his robe on and opened the door.

"It's all yours."

"Thanks," Rachel said. "And Carole just called. She and your dad are on their way."

"Thanks for telling me."

Rachel patted his arm and stepped into the bathroom.

Kurt went to his room and got dressed. He got himself a cup of coffee and returned to the couch.

The morning news stations were focusing most of their coverage on the tornadoes destructive path. Kurt saw the school superintendent appear on the screen and he turned the volume up.

"Thank you for taking the time to speak with us, Superintendent Michaels," the anchor said. "I know this is a difficult time for you."

"It is," Superintendent Michaels said as he stood with McKinley High School in the background, the first hints of daybreak being seen in pink sky. "Thank you for having me."

"It looks like the high school sustained some damage," the anchor said.

"Unfortunately it did," Superintendent Michaels said. "One section of the school was hit by a flying car and will have to be demolished. Luckily, there was no one in that area at that time."

"How did the students handle this as they were in classes?"

"They were troopers. Our staff has been trained on what to do for any natural disaster. The announcement went over the public address system and the teachers ushered the students to the auditorium. They seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation. They auditorium is large and has no windows or doors that open to the outside. They were well protected."

"We've heard there were some injuries," the anchor said.

"Unfortunately some students were hit with flying debris," the superintendent said. "At this time I cannot comment about them as it is their parents choice if they want to share that information."

"Do you think your emergency plan was effective in getting the students to safety?"

"I won't know until we've talked with the faculty and staff across the district," he said. "I am proud of all the students as to how they handled themselves. Many of them pitched in to help clear paths out of the building once the danger passed. They pitched in without asking. They were amazing."

"Thank you, Superintendent Michaels for taking the time to speak with us this morning."

"Thank you for having me."

Kurt watched as the coverage went to an anchor on the scene near some homes that had been in the tornadoes path. Piles of rubble scattered the ground. Some debris had been stacked near the curb for pickup.

"Any news?" Rachel asked.

Kurt turned and saw Rachel was ready for the day. "No."

"I'm going to run to the store to get some supplies," Rachel said.

"Do you want me to come along?" Kurt offered.

"You stay here and wait for your parents," Rachel said. "I shouldn't be gone long."

"All right."

When Rachel left, Kurt focused his eyes on the television. He pulled his knees to his chest and after a few minutes, rested his head against them.

He was scared he hadn't heard from Blaine. He didn't know how he would be able to survive without him. They had gone through a separation, but worked to keep their friendship. They knew they were meant for one another. Blaine was his strength. Blaine had done so much for him.

Tears slid from his eyes for fear he would never see Blaine again.

Kurt felt a strong arm get wrapped around his shoulder. He allowed the tears to fall. No words were spoken.

-KB KB KB KB KB-

"Kurt?" a voice said, penetrating his sleep-filled head.

"It's been a long week and he hasn't been sleeping well," he heard Rachel said. "I've heard him tossing and turning most nights. I don't think he slept at all last night."

"Kurt? Come on, son. Wake up."

Kurt struggled to get his tired eyes open. He lifted his head slightly and saw his father sitting in front of him.

"Dad!" Kurt cried as he threw his arms around his father.

"I'm here, kiddo," Burt said, pulling Kurt close to his chest. "I'm all right."

Kurt cried, grateful his father was there and alive. He knew in his mind he was safe after talking to him, but it wasn't real until his father was holding him.

"I'm right here, Kurt," Burt said softly. "I've right here. I'm safe. Carole's safe. You and Finn are safe."

Kurt cried harder. He felt two sets of arms enclose him and his father in a hug. He knew it was Carole and Finn.

Several minutes later Kurt reached up to wipe the tears away. Burt reached over and helped make them vanish.

Kurt really looked at his father and saw there were a few cuts on his face and arms. His eyes looked tired, but he was safe. He reached over and hugged his father again. He whispered, "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'll always be here for you, Kurt," Burt said, returning the hug. "Always."

"We both will," Carole said, leaning forward and resting her head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt leaned back from Burt and hugged Carole. He said, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm glad we're all safe," Carole said and kissed his forehead. "We were worried about both of you when it hit."

Kurt looked Burt in the eye. "Dad, what about Blaine? I tried reaching him, but he hasn't responded. Please tell me you heard something."

He watched Burt look at Carole and followed his gaze.

"Dad?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

His father remained silent and Kurt's heart broke. He knew what they weren't telling him. Blaine had been hurt in the tornado. He shook his head as he stood up. "He can't be. Blaine can't be."

"I can't be what?" came a voice behind him.

Kurt spun around and stared at the man who held his heart. His body went into emotional overload. He had thought he had been lost in the tornado, but there he stood. It was too much and Kurt's body couldn't handle the swing of emotions.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped backward as a voice yelled, "KURT!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Nature's Fury

Part 2

Off in the distance he could hear voices talking softly. He couldn't make out what they were saying. But he didn't care. He felt a cool cloth on his forehead and that someone was holding tightly to his left hand.

As Kurt returned to consciousness, he thought back to the last thing he remembered. He had embraced his father and Carole knowing they were safe. He had asked about Blaine and turned around quickly. He thought he had seen him, but knew that wasn't possible. It had to be his imagination.

A tear slipped from his closed eyes and he felt a hand gently wipe it away.

"It's all right," a familiar voice said softly in his ear. "I'm here, Kurt. I'll always be here for you. I love you."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, afraid to open his eyes.

"It's me," he said softly.

Kurt felt Blaine's lips touch his own and kissed him back. His arms reached up around Blaine, deepening the kiss.

Blaine leaned back and Kurt opened his eyes. Blaine said, "I've missed you."

"I missed you," Kurt said tearfully. "I was so scared that I'd lost you."

Blaine ran his thumb under Kurt's eyes to wipe away the tears. "I was scared too."

"How?"

"It's a story that I think everyone wants to hear," Blaine said. "Do you want to rejoin the others?"

"Yeah," Kurt said.

He slowly sat up with Blaine's help. He moved his legs over the side of the bed. Kurt looked up at Blaine and noticed the bruise on the right side of his pale face. He had some cuts just like Carole and Burt.

Kurt pushed himself to his feet and Blaine immediately stepped up to his side. Blaine put his hand around Kurt's waist and they headed to the other room. Kurt noticed Blaine was limping and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist in return. They joined the others and sat down on the sofa. Burt, Carole and Finn were seated on the couch. Rachel was seated in a chair near Finn, holding his hand.

"You all right, Kurt?" Burt asked, watching him carefully.

"I'm okay," Kurt said, taking hold of Blaine's hand. "Sorry for scaring you. I didn't expect him to be here."

"It's all right," Carole said. "We found him at the hospital and told him we were coming here. He asked if he could come along claiming he hand to see you."

"I sent you a message," Kurt said, looking at him.

"I lost my phone," Blaine said. "The wind was really strong."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Weren't you in the school?"

"I guess I need to explain what happened," Blaine said.

FLASHBACK

Blaine pulled into the McKinley High parking lot and found an open spot. He said, "We're lucky Mr. Schue let us go pick up your guitar, Artie."

"I can't believe I forgot it," Artie said from the back seat. "We would've been fine if my dad had been there to bring it to school, but he has that interview and I didn't want to bother him."

"At least we'll be ready for our performance," Sam said getting out of the passenger seat.

Blaine climbed out and had to hold onto the door as the wind speed increased. He looked around and saw the ominous dark clouds rolling in fast over the area.

"Sam, Artie, we need to hurry," Blaine said, closing the door with a slam. He moved around to the back and retrieved Artie's wheelchair. He moved to the passenger side and held it steady as Sam lifted Artie out of the back seat and set him in the chair.

They closed the doors and started toward the school.

They heard a rumble of thunder and all three of them turned in the direction of the sound. Off in the distance they could see a funnel picking up anything in its path.

"Go!" Blaine yelled.

Blaine and Sam grabbed the back of the wheelchair and started running.

"Keep going!" Artie yelled. "It's coming!"

They reached the door and Artie pulled it open. They managed to make it inside as the wind picked up even more. They could hear breaking glass in the building.

"We need someplace safe," Sam said.

"We can't go in the classrooms," Blaine said, looking around. "The glass will break and we could get hit with anything being blown about."

"The auditorium," Artie said. "There are no windows. The doors at the back are steel and won't open."

"Let's go," Sam said.

They ran down the hall pushing Artie as more glass could be heard breaking. Just as they reach the auditorium doors, the exterior doors of the building were yanked open by the wind. The force of the wind knocked Sam and Blaine off their feet, losing their hold on the wheelchair.

"NO!" Artie yelled as the wheelchair rolled backward over Blaine's foot.

Blaine grabbed the arm of the chair, trying to halt its movement. But the wind was so strong that it started to drag him and Artie down the hall.

"Blaine! Grab Artie!" Sam yelled as he grabbed Blaine's legs. "Let the chair go!"

Artie and Blaine grabbed each other's arms. The chair was yanked from under Artie who landed on the floor with a thud. Blaine tightened his hold on Artie's wrist, using all his strength to hang onto his friend. He felt Artie tighten his hold. Blaine could feel Sam's hold on his legs.

Debris from the classrooms blew down the hallway. Books and papers hit them. Something heavy hit the right side of his face.

Suddenly Blaine and Artie felt themselves get lifted off the floor. Blaine held Artie as tight as possible, fearful that if his grasp slipped, Artie would be gone.

Just as suddenly as they were lifted, they were dropped to the floor, both of them letting out a groan. Their bodies went slack as a silence settled around them. Blaine could feel something poking him in the chest, but he had no energy to move to see what it was.

"Blaine? Artie?" Sam asked, coughing.

"I'm okay," Artie said softly, his hands letting go of Blaine's arms. "Are we alive?"

"Yeah," Sam said, his voice getting closer to Blaine. "You all right, Blaine?"

"Yeah," Blaine said softly.

"Let me get this debris off of you," Sam said.

Blaine lifted his head slightly and saw some wood had piled up along his legs.

They heard a door open down the hall and then some voices filled the air.

Blaine rested his head on his arms, his body exhausted as the adrenaline wore off. He knew they had been lucky. If they had not been able to get into the school, Blaine felt they wouldn't be digging out of the debris.

"Sam! Artie! Blaine!" came Will's voice.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," Sam said tiredly.

"Are you all right?" Will asked.

"We're alive," Artie said. "We didn't make it inside."

"Everyone move!" Sue yelled. "We need to get outside!"

"Go ahead, Sue," Will said. "I've got this."

"Can we help?" Joe asked.

Blaine lifted his head.

"Help get this debris off of them," Will said. "But be careful. We don 't need anyone getting hurt."

"All right," Joe said and stepped up with Jake to help free Blaine and Artie.

It took a few minutes before Blaine was able to sit up. He saw many of the students passing by in shock as the teachers escorted them out of the building.

"Blaine!"

He blinked and looked Will in the eye. "I'm all right, Mr. Schue."

"We need to get you checked out," Will said. "You already have a bruise forming on your face."

"I'm okay," Blaine insisted.

"It doesn't matter," Will said. "We need to be sure and only those qualified can tell us that."

"Okay," Blaine said, really not in the mood to fight.

"Joe, Jake, can you carry Artie?" Will asked.

"We've got it," Jake said.

"I've got Sam," Brittany said.

"Let me help you up, Blaine," Will said, offering Blaine his hands.

Blaine took hold of Will's hands and was pulled to his feet. Will held him as he got his balance.

"I'm okay," Blaine said.

"We should get out of here," Will said, letting go of Blaine.

"All right."

Will moved away and Blaine took a couple steps, his right foot twinging.

"Blaine?"

He looked up to see Tina looking at him carefully.

"You are hurt," she said, stepping close to him.

"Just sore," Blaine said.

"Come on," Tina said, sliding her hand around his waist. "I'll walk with you."

"Thank you," Blaine said.

They followed the rest of the students, being careful where they stepped due to all the broken glass and some wood that had nails sticking up.

Once outside they saw the destruction was more than they expected. The houses that lined the road across from the school were gone. The only think left was the foundation. Trees had been split. The neighborhood had been obliterated.

"I wonder if the entire town looks like this," Tina said.

"I don't know," Blaine said. "I'm just grateful we're alive."

"I see my car and it looks to be okay," Tina said. "Let me drive you to the hospital."

"Okay," Blaine said.

Blaine let out a breath and opened his yes. The glaring light from above made his head hurt. He turned his head to see a nurse walking by pushing a wheelchair. He knew he was in the hospital.

He pushed himself up and saw he was on a bed in the hallway. The nurses were moving quickly about. He knew if they weren't right at his side, he wasn't seriously injured.

"You're awake, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine turned to see an older woman, almost grandmotherly, making her way toward him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Okay," Blaine said. "A little confused."

"One of your classmates drove you and a couple other students in," the nurse whose nametag read Helen said.

"I don't remember," Blaine admitted.

"It's not surprising," Helen said. "Your body had a major shock. Do you remember what happened?"

"A tornado hit the high school," Blaine said, remembering how terrified he had felt.

"It did, but you are a lucky young man."

"I need to call my parents," Blaine said, patting his pockets trying to find his phone.

"We've already called your parents," Helen said. "They said you could go home when you woke up."

"Okay," Blaine said.

"But if you want to wait a moment, there is a gentleman and a woman asking about you," Helen said. "A Congressman Hummel and his wife."

"Burt and Carole are here?"

Helen nodded. "I take it you know them."

"They are my boyfriend's parents."

Helen looked worried. "Your boyfriend was at the school?"

"No, he lives in New York City," Blaine said.

Helen patted his arm. "I will go get them for you."

"Thank you," Blaine said.

As Helen walked away, Blaine let out a breath as he closed his eyes. He hoped that Carol would let him borrow a phone. He had to call Kurt. The tornado had to make the national news and if Kurt saw it, he would be very worried.

"Blaine!"

He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Carole and Burt hurrying toward him with Helen following behind.

Carole reached him and pulled him into a hug. She said tearfully, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Blaine soaked in her love, grateful there were a few people who loved him for who he was.

"I'm all right," Blaine said.

Carole leaned back, placing a hand on each cheek as she looked him over carefully.

"I'm certain Kurt has something to help those cuts heal without scarring," Carole said. "He probably has something to help that bruise as well."

"I need to call Kurt," Blaine said. "But I've lost my phone."

"We're going to New York," Burt said, coming up and placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Kurt saw the news."

"Oh no," Blaine said.

"Do you want to come with us?" Carole asked.

"May I?" Blaine asked. "Please?"

"He has already been authorized for discharge," Helen said. "His parents faxed the discharge release and we were just waiting for him to wake up."

"So, we're all set?" Burt asked.

"Yes, you are," Helen said and looked at Blaine. "Don't be surprised if you fall asleep a lot. Your body had a shock and rest is the best medicine to heal."

"Thank you," Blaine said.

"You're welcome," Helen said.

END FLASHBACK

"And we came to New York," Blaine said, his hand holding Kurt's. "I don't remember the flight. I vaguely remember getting off the plane and into a car."

"I can't believe you went through all that," Rachel said, her eyes wide. "You saved Artie's life."

"We just kept one another safe," Blaine said, looking down at the floor. "I didn't do anything special."

"You are a hero," Kurt said, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sam is the hero," Blaine said. "He was the anchor."

"And you held onto Artie," Burt said.

"I am so proud of you," Kurt said.

They all could see the color rising in his cheeks.

Kurt glanced at Finn who said, "I'm hungry. Maybe we should go get something to eat."

"Why don't we go get some subs?" Carole suggested. "We can pick them up and bring them back."

"I think that's a good idea," Burt said. "You two stay put and we'll bring the food back."

"All right," Kurt said, grateful to have a few private moments with his best friend.

As soon as the others disappeared out the door, Kurt turned and pulled Blaine in for his best bone-crushing hug. Blaine held him just as tightly.

"I've never been so scared," Blaine admitted softly into Kurt's neck.

Kurt felt Blaine's body tremble.

"I was scared too," Kurt admitted. "I was afraid I had lost you. I had no clue how I would survive without you in my life."

"It was terrifying," Blaine said. "It's almost as bad as when I was beat up following the Sadie Hawkins dance."

"I know, but we're safe," Kurt said. "We are together." Kurt kissed the side of his face. "That's what I'm most grateful for. You survived the tornado and that tells me you can survive anything."

"I don't think I can leave you," Blaine said, leaning back slightly to look Kurt in the eye.

Kurt could see the fear in those hazel eyes.

"We don't have to worry about that now," Kurt said, reaching up, cupping Blaine's face in his hand. His thumb made small, soothing circles on his cheek. "We are together and that's all I care about. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Come here," Kurt said, pulling Blaine close so he was curled into Kurt's side. "Close your eyes."

Kurt looked down and saw Blaine had done as he had been told. As scared as he was, Kurt knew he needed to be strong for Blaine who had been through so much worse than just waiting for a phone call.

"I've got you," Kurt said softly, running his fingers through Blaine's curls, loosening them from the remaining gel. He felt the tremors in Blaine's body begin to diminish. "I will never let you go. I once told you I'd never say goodbye to you."

Blaine turned his head to look up at him and Kurt said, "And I meant it."

"You are the one for me," Blaine said.

"There is no one else for me, except you," Kurt said. "You hold the key to my heart."

Tears filled Blaine's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt gave him a kiss.

As Blaine resumed his position, curled into Kurt's side, they both knew they would be facing some challenges in the immediate future following this natural disaster. But they knew they would get through it because they had each other.

The End

**Author's Notes: I do not own Glee or the characters. I am just borrowing them for a short time.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. I am honored to have so many selecting this as a favorite and following.**


End file.
